dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ionixmusic/YOSHIROCKER13: SEASON ONE REVIEWS
YoshiRocker Season 1 reviews: NOTE: SINCE THIS IS YOSHI'S SEASON 1, I TRIED NOT TO BE TOO HARSH ON HIM. I MEAN, MOST OF US HAVE A BUMPY START WHEN WE BEGIN WRITING, SO DON'T TAKE MY REVIEWS ENTIRELY SERIOUS. Meet Rapper: 7/10 Pretty good introduction to an original character. For small amount of action in the episode, it's paced rather well. The grammar was a bit off, and rest of the stories pacing seemed a little strange. Hunt for Treasure: 8.5/10 Very good episode. Rapper makes a very strange appearance in this one, but it's still fitting to his character. The "name still sucks though" and Lord Tourettes/Broseph part were my favorite moments. Two Fighters Meet: 9/10 Still keeping in the original Dick Figures style, along with a pretty good action scene. (Also, Rapoop? Damn, Bruce is really scraping the bottom of the barrel for insults). Also the introduction of Wolf was nicely done. Amnesiac Red: 4/10 Personal preference: I don't really like amnesia related episodes, especially ones where the amnesia happens because someone dropped something onto their head. Rapper and L.T. hanging out was pretty cool, but the whole episode felt way too rushed. Birthday Madness: 10/10 Red, that son of a bitch! I was going to put this episode off as another one where everything bad happens to Blue, but when Pink said she loved it, that redeemed the episode for me. The introduction to Fox, and Broseph dying were some of my favorite moments. Perfect episode, in my opinion. The Annoying Thing: 8/10 The first episode without Red and Blue, is a pretty good one. The introduction of Fifi was pretty good, setting up here insane personality and strange, other-worldly ability to come back from the dead. Also, how in the hell is Bruce still alive? Desert Disaster: 5/10 Ehhhh...an "everything bad happens to Blue" episode. No, just no. TrollzOr was a good inclusion (along with his signature "Y U No Knock?!), but it really doesn't make up for the whole episode. Jealousy: 9/10 Red FINALLY gets what he deserves! Although the episode doesn't move out of the park, it's still a good drama episode, which I appreciate now and then. Fox helping Blue was definitely a touching, serious moment, and one of the best I've seen. The inclusion of "Primal" Wolf at the end was a bit strange, but still an amazing episode. Crappy Camp: 8/10 Rather short, but still able to pull a few awesome jokes. The house-sized tent was one of them (seriously, what is the point of camping if you bring everything with you?). The Raccoon prank was also nice, although if it was built up more I think it would have had a much better payoff. Island Fever (Part One): 10/10 Awesome two-parter. The bit with the mango and Rapper finding the letter were some of the best moments in the episode, and introduction of Steve at the end of the episode REALLY makes for a great cliffhanger. OVERALL: 7.85/10 - ALRIGHT Has some laughs here and there, but most of the episodes are rather short. Also, a lot of lackluster plots and borrowing Alpha's characters was a setback. It's only the first season, though. And with a rating of 7.85, I'll surely be reading more of Yoshi's fics in the future Category:Blog posts